PT019: The Final Dimensional Duel V
is the 5th chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 40. Synopsis Trainers are gathering at the Turnback Cave, each for their own reason to fight. Platinum and the rest of the group encounter the Team Galactic agent, who shows his true colors. Chapter Plot Volkner and Flint look to the sky, but do not see any interdimensional holes. Flint explains there should be a Turnback Cave nearby. Flint tries to scare Volkner that the cave, which connects to a new world, has some dangerous monsters. Volkner punches him in the knee, which surprises Flint. Regardless, Flint braces himself, as he wants to beat up these guys that went to the Distortion World. Flint claims this is not about getting his revenge for Buck. Though Volkner does not say anything, Flint sees he is trying to provoke him. Regardless, the two come to the cave, and enter it, which Marley observes them. Volkner notices the fog in the cave, while Flint claims he is not scared, or promises to burn Volkner. Volkner closes his eyes, reminding they battled hundreds of trainers during this month, at the Battle Zone. Thus, Volkner acknowledges that Flint is just being exicted. Suddenly, the two turn around, and sense something. Meanwhile, Riolu and Lucario continue using their aura, as the machine flies off. Riley notes the signal is getting stronger. Cheryl sees they are going in a straight line, and will arrive to the Sinoh mainland, the Spring Path. Platinum turns to Palmer, asking him about his Pokémon that they are riding. Palmer describes it to be Cresselia, from Fullmoon Island north of Canalave City. A few months ago, Palmer visited captain Eldritch, who was in distress that his son cannot wake up from his sleep, and is having nightmares. Since neither Byron nor Riley were around, Palmer pitched his support. The two went to Canalave Library, where Palmer read that they needed a Lunar Wing to free the son from his nightmares. Eldritch took Palmer on his boat to the island, where Palmer saw many Pokémon asleep on the island, and had nightmares. Since he ran out of medicine, Palmer could not think of an other way to save them, until one night, Cresselia appeared. Palmer saw it using Lunar Dance to heal every Pokémon, and a Lunar Wing was dropped to his hand. Since then, Cresselia was by his side, while Eldritch's son recovered. Platinum notes that the being that attacked Fullmoon Island must've been the same culrpit. Suddenly, the group has arrived to their destination. Riley takes the machine, whose light gets turned on. Platinum believes that its owner must be around this place: Sendoff Spring. Suddenly, Riolu hears someone saying they may ambush them. Riolu encounters the girl, Marley, whom Mira and Cheryl ask why is she here. However, the Team Galactic grunt appears, holding her hostage. Platinum recognizes him as Sird's agent, to which the man notes that they fixed his drone that led to his hideout. The grunt releases Marley, and admits he thought she was stalking him, for he does not wish to fight. The man explains he fled from Team Galactic, and was hiding here. The man explains he was put under group consciousness, and was released from it by Sird, and even returned to being mindless. The man states he fled, and has been hiding here ever since, the Turnback Cave, which leads to another world. Platinum realizes this could be the way to the Distortion World. Platinum demands to know if that is the truth, to which the man confirms. Riley senses that the man speaks the truth, and really came here out of fear. Marley confirms he did feel nervous, even as he abducted her. Thus, Platinum demands the man to take her in, even if she can't forgive him, for she can at least trust that claim. Suddenly, Platinum gets a message from Pearl on her Pokétch, to which Palmer reacts. Since Platinum is at the Sendoff Spring, Pearl tells he is going there. Platinum asks about Diamond, but Pearl is hestitant to tell what happened. Diamond wakes up, and finds himself in a strange dark place. Debuts Pokémon *Lumineon Move *Lunar Dance Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 40 chapters